Salah Petra!
by Hitomi Sakurako
Summary: Kalau semuanya adalah kesalahan Petra, apakah perubahan dari Levi juga kesalahan Petra?/ Romance/ Levi/Petra/ SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


Shingeki no Kyojin ( c ) Isayama Hajime

"Salah Petra!"

( c ) Hitomi Sakurako

* * *

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Levi/Petra

_xxx Kalau semuanya adalah kesalahan Petra, apakah perubahan dari Levi juga kesalahan Petra? xxx_

**_SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1_**

* * *

"Petra! Yang ini belum terselesaikan!"

"Maaf!"

"Petra! Hari ini kau ceroboh sekali!"

"Maaf!"

"Petra! Pastikan kau tidak mengulanginya!"

"Maaf!" Petra Ral tidak berhenti mengeluarkan helaan napasnya. Mungkin hampir sekitar sepuluh kali ia menghela napas pagi ini.

Pasalnya, tepat pagi-pagi sekali, ia dimarahi habis-habisan karena terlambat bangun dalam pergerakan _Recon Corps_ hari ini. Setelah bangun pun ia kembali dimarahi karena terlambat mengeluarkan kuda.

"Petra! Kau bertugas memberi makan kuda hari ini!" perintah Kapten Levi kepada Petra.

Petra mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menganga kaget. "Apa?"

Kapten Levi hanya diam tanpa mengulangi perkataannya.

"Levi-_Heichou_, itu terlalu berat. Dia hanya terlambat bangun…" ucap Eren. Ia saat ini menjadi pengawasan bagi kapten Levi.

Kapten Levi menatap Eren tajam. "Perkataanku adalah hukum!" ucapnya cuek.

Eren terdiam. Kemudian ia menatap Petra yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau diminta memberi makan kuda begitu kita tiba di markas lama." ucap Eren sambil mendekati Petra.

Petra menundukkan kepala. Ia kembali menghela napas. "Baiklah…"

Akhirnya, mereka tiba di markas lama _Recon Corps_ yang sudah sangat kumuh. Tempat itu sudah ditinggalkan dan kali ini akan digunakan untuk tempat tinggal _Recon Corps_ lagi.

"Sudah lama sekali markas ini tidak digunakan …" ucap Auruo sambil berdecak kesal.

Levi segera memasuki kastil tua itu. Dilihatnya keadaan baik-baik saja, ia memberi komando kepada Gin, Auruo dan Gunther untuk segera memasuki kastil. Petra dibiarkan tinggal di luar untuk segera memberi makan kuda-kuda yang lelah sejak perjalanan menuju kastil tadi.

Petra menghela napas. Ia menatap punggung kapten Levi yang berjalan menjauhinya. "Aku seharusnya bisa lebih baik."

Dengan perasaan pasrah, Petra melangkah menghampiri kuda yang kelaparan itu.

_Dengan keadaan yang sangat terpaksa itu, Petra Ral melaksanakan tugasnya untuk memberi makan kuda sebagai hukuman atas keterlambatannya._

.

.

Petra memasuki ruangan kastil. Ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi debu sana-sini.

"Petra, kau tidak akan berdiri di sana saja, 'kan?" ucap Gin sambil membersihkan rak demi rak yang ada di ruangan itu.

Petra sadar dengan keadaannya. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali. "Maaf. Aku akan segera bekerja."

Petra segera beralih memasuki ruangan selanjutnya untuk mengambil sapu. Di ruangan itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri, jadi ia berencana membersihkan ruangan itu sendirian.

"Aku heran dengan keadaan hari ini. Aku merasa telah banyak berbuat salah…" gumam Petra sambil menghela napas.

"Apa ruangan ini harus kubersihkan juga?" Petra mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar suara Eren.

"Ya. Jangan lupa! Kau akan kutempatkan di ruang bawah tanah. Bisa berbahaya kalau kau berada di sekitar sini dan mengamuk." kilah kapten Levi.

Petra menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"_Heichou_! Eren tidak seharusnya berada di ruang bawah tanah!" protes Petra.

"Tahu apa kau? Sudahlah. Tidak usah membantahku!" ucap kapten Levi sambil melangkah pergi.

Petra menundukkan wajah, kemudian ia menatap Eren dengan perasaan menyesal. "Maaf, Levi-_Heichou_ harus menempatkanmu di ruang bawah tanah."

Eren mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu Levi-_Heichou_ sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya."

Malam hari telah tiba. Anggota _Recon Corps_ dan Eren berkumpul di meja makan sambil membicarakan tentang misi mereka selanjutnya.

Kapten Levi berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melangkah pergi untuk segera beristirahat. Sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya, ia sempat singgah di perpustakaan. Ia ingat bahwa belum ada seorang pun yang membersihkan tempat ini. Yang lain sedang sibuk membersihkan ruangan kastil utama. Kapten Levi menutup pintu perpustakaan sambil menghela napas.

Anggota yang lain sudah kembali ke ruangan masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Petra melangkah menuju ke ruang bawah tanah untuk memeriksa keadaan yang sudah sangat tua itu. Tiba di sana, ia bertemu Eren yang sebentar lagi mau beristirahat. Eren menyadari langkah Petra. Ia menatap Petra yang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Oh, kau disuruh tinggal di sini juga?" ucap Eren.

Petra menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan ruang bawah tanah ini." Petra melangkah menduduki sebuah kursi tua yang ada di sana.

"Levi-_Heichou_ itu… sebenarnya bagaimana?" tanya Eren.

"Dia itu orang yang keras. Setidaknya kita tidak boleh melanggar apa yang ia katakan. Ingat, perkataannya adalah hukum."

"Tapi… tadi kau protes…"

"Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku mengeluarkan kata-kata itu…" Petra menundukkan wajah.

Ketika akan memasuki ruangannya, kapten Levi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik. "Aku harus mengawasi bocah itu!" ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"Sebenarnya… Levi-_Heichou_… dan aku… kami dijodohkan oleh ayahku…" ucap Petra.

"Aku rasa Levi-_Heichou_ adalah orang yang sangat keras…" ucap Eren dengan suara kecil, takut kedengaran kapten Levi.

"Tapi… Levi-_Heichou_ tidak peduli dengan semua ini…" ucap Petra.

"Kau menyukai Kapten Levi?"

Petra mengangkat wajahnya. "Eh?!" wajahnya memerah dan agak kaget dengan pertanyaan Eren. "Aku tidak tahu seperti apa perasaanku. Aku seperti takut menyukai Levi-_Heichou_. Dia adalah Kapten kami…"

Eren mengangguk. "Tidak peduli kapten atau bukan. Hal seperti itu tidak menghalangimu."

"Tapi… Levi-_Heichou_… dia tidak peduli…"

Eren dan Petra terdiam agak lama. Kemudian Petra menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf! Aku mengatakan hal yang bodoh! Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak mengambil waktumu! Aku pergi dulu." ucap Petra sambil melangkah pergi dari ruang bawah tanah.

_Dalam perasaannya yang kacau itu, Petra Ral melangkah menuju ruangannya untuk beristirahat dan masih meresahkan mengenai perasaannya itu._

.

.

Sinar matahari menerobos melalui celah-celah jendela ruangan Petra. Sudah lelah dipaksa matahari, akhirnya ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangannya. Ia sadar akan satu hal. Dia…

"Terlambat!" teriak Petra sambil membuka jendela ruangannya. Ia menatap langit yang sudah menghampiri waktu siang.

Dengan perasaan takut, Petra melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Ia menatap sekeliling lagi. Tidak ada suara. Sudah ia duga bahwa anggota _Recon Corps_ sudah meninggalkannya tadi pagi. Sedih dan takut mulai menjalari pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Petra segera bergegas untuk menyusul anggota yang lain. Namun, begitu ia berlari di depan perpustakaan, sebuah kertas menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap pintu perpustakaan yang ditempeli selembar kertas catatan.

"Bersihkan perpustakaan hari ini!" ucap Petra sambil membaca isi kertas itu.

"Levi-_Heichou_! Maaf, lagi-lagi aku terlambat!" batin Petra dengan rasa sedih.

Petra mulai membersihkan perpustakaan yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu sendirian. Setelah membersihkan sampai di rak buku ke lima, ia sudah mulai lelah dan duduk bersandar di rak buku itu. Petra mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di rak. Saat mengambil buku itu, di celah rak buku ia melihat kapten Levi sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi dengan buku-buku yang ada di sekitarnya.

Petra mengembalikan buku itu di tempatnya kembali. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju rak keenam, tempat kapten Levi membaca buku.

"Aku tidak menyangka kapten Levi bisa ada di sini. Bukankah hari ini sudah ada misi…" gumam Petra.

Kembali rasa takut menjalari pikirannya, Petra bergegas merapikan alat kebersihannya. Ia tidak berani membersihkan lorong rak enam. Sebelum melangkah pergi, kapten Levi memanggilnya.

"Petra!"

Petra bergidik ngeri, dengan rasa takut yang semakin menguasai kepalanya, Petra membalikkan tubuh menghadap ke kapten Levi.

"I-iya…" ucap Petra. Nada suaranya tersirat sebuah rasa takut.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak membersihkan lorong keenam?" ucap kapten Levi tegas.

Petra tersentak. "Itu… aku akan segera melakukannya!" ucap Petra.

Kapten Levi terdiam, kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku.

_Dengan suasana yang sangat hening itu, Petra Ral melaksanakan kegiatannya untuk membersihkan lorong keenam perpustakaan._

_._

_._

Sudah dua puluh menit berlalu, Petra masih belum dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya membersihkan lorong keenam. Ia tidak habis pikir, lorong terakhir dan yang paling luas dari perpustakaan ini menjadi tempat terbaik yang dipilih kapten Levi.

"Kau… terlambat bangun lagi?" ucap kapten Levi.

Petra menatap kapten Levi yang tengah memunggunginya. "Maaf…"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu minta maaf. Kau terlambat memasuki ruanganmu semalam, itulah alasan kau terlambat!" ucap kapten Levi santai.

Petra terkejut. "Hah, a-aku…"

"Bukankah kau ke ruang bawah tanah semalam?" tanya kapten Levi.

Petra semakin terkejut. "Levi-_Heichou_! Itu tidak benar!" ucap Petra berbohong.

"Kau juga berbicara dengan Eren!" ucap kapten Levi.

Petra terpojok. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Kalau kapten Levi tahu bahwa Petra ke ruang bawah tanah dan bicara dengan Eren, itu berarti kapten Levi juga mendengar percakapan mereka semalam.

Petra berbalik. Ia mencoba berjalan menjauhi kapten Levi. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan mati kutu.

"Bodoh! Kau mencoba kabur…" ucap kapten Levi.

Petra menghela napas dalam-dalam, kemudian ia kembali menatap kapten Levi. "Aku minta maaf atas apa yang Levi-_Heichou_ dengar semalam. Mohon maafkan aku!" teriak Petra sambil membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

Kapten Levi mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi… apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau hukuman dan aku yang ada di sini merupakan suatu alasan?"

Petra heran. Ia tetap pada posisinya karena ia tak berani menatap kapten Levi. "Alasan?"

"Mereka tidak boleh pergi untuk misi kalau aku tidak pergi!" ucap kapten Levi.

Petra semakin heran saja. Ia mengangkat wajahnya. "Alasan… apa yang Levi-_Heichou_ maksud?"

Kapten Levi bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Petra. "Kau harus tahu. Aku tidak peduli dengan perjodohan atau apapun itu…" ucapnya cuek.

Petra merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih. "Aku tahu. Maaf…"

Kapten Levi melangkah meninggalkan Petra, begitu sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan, ia berbalik menatap Petra. "Harusnya begitu... Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sekarang!" ucap kapten Levi sambil melangkah pergi.

Petra terkejut. Kemudian ia berlari menuju pintu perpustakaan. "_Heichou_!" ucap Petra sambil menghampiri kapten Levi.

Kapten Levi menatap Petra. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksakan perasaan _Heichou_! Aku mengerti perasaanmu." teriak Petra.

"Tahu apa kau mengenai perasaanku? Bagaimana perasaanku sekarang?" ucap kapten Levi.

Petra terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "_Heichou_ tidak peduli dengan semua ini. "

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak menyadari perasaanku!" ucap kapten Levi sambil memunggungi Petra.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. tapi… bagaimana perasaan Heichou sekarang? Aku hanya berpikir kalau Heichou tidak peduli."

Kapten Levi berbalik menatap Petra. "Katakanlah bahwa sekarang aku menyukaimu!"

Petra terkejut bukan main. Ia mendekati kapten Levi. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Apa hanya perasaanku yang harus mengerti? Bagaimana denganmu?" ucap kapten Levi sambil pandangannya tetap mengarah ke depan.

Petra terdiam. Ia masih kurang mengerti dengan keadaan ini. "Aku menyukai kapten Levi. Aku masih tidak mengerti tapi aku…"

"Bukankah perkataanku adalah hukum yang tidak dapat dilanggar?"

Petra tersenyum. Ia mengangguk. Dadanya terasa sesak. Air matanya mulai menggenang di pelupuknya. "_Arigatou_! _Arigatou_, _Heichou_!"

.

.

* * *

Selesai~

Akhirnya jadi juga. Entah ini fluff atau angst. Aku sekarang tidak bisa membedakannya, mungkin karena pengaruh maso kali, ya. Maaf atas segala kekurangannya. Saya masih newbie dan hanya seorang manusia biasa.

Salam Maso,

Hitomi Sakurako (Ilma Sarah Zena) –_**19092013, Watampone, Indonesia.**_


End file.
